


difficile à toucher

by dreemurrs (orphan_account)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, body scent, thats pretty much it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-09 07:41:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3241682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/dreemurrs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If Marco found out Jean masturbated over him, Marco would probably die from second-hand embarrassment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	difficile à toucher

**Author's Note:**

> i finished it for people on tumblr -v-

Marco is currently dressing in his work attire. Jean frowns at the thought of Marco leaving. 

"We need the money," Marco had said to the amber-eyed man. Jean rolls his eyes. They did, in fact, need the money, but couldn't the toned man leave at another day?

"I'm going to be home around the time of six or seven tonight. Don't have too much fun without me," Marco jokes. 

"No promises," Jean mutters, rolling his eyes. Marco flushes slightly, giving a soft chuckle. 

Marco kisses Jean's forehead, causing the two-toned male to flinch. "I love you, Jean." Jean nods in response, and mutters,

"Love you too." Marco offers a smile, heading out the door. Jean sighs, running his fingers through his hair. 

He thinks about the freckled male. He's an angel, Jean thinks. Everything about him .. he's _perfect_. Marco's silky voice rings through his ears. How he touches him, how he kisses. 

Jean lies down on the bed on his back, his hands sliding down his chest. His fingers graze his nipples, and reach for his waistband. A soft moan escapes his mouth. 

He's reminded of how Marco jerks him off. He feels his dick harden in his boxers. That's when he fucking loses it. 

He sees marco's shirt. It's on the edge of the bed; he'd forgot to put it away. Works for him. He takes the damn shirt and holds it to his nose. He inhales the sweet scent of his lover. 

He's uncomfortably hard. He'll fix it. 

Rarely, Marco would do the fucking. It was usually him, but when Marco did, it felt like he could be a damn sex god. 

They could both be horny bastards. A lot. Jean still didn't understand why he was blessed with such a sweet angel. Snapping out of his thoughts, he realized he had drooled on the shirt. Gross. 

Jean sighs, hand sneaking under his waistband and palming himself through his boxers. He felt like he could cum just from the thought of Marco. 

God, he wanted to kiss Marco again, more than he'd admit. He already feels his boxers become wet with arousal. 

He strokes himself through his boxers. It doesn't feel as good as Marco's hand; but it'll do. His chin tilts upwards. He relaxes a bit, using his free hand to push his pants down for his dick to spring free. 

"Marco .." the word rolls off his tongue. He hates what Marco does to him, how he makes him flustered from the slightest things. At least he didn't get flustered as easy as his lover. 

And Jean strokes himself again. It doesn't take long for him to cum. He sighs. He feels absolutely filthy. If Marco found out Jean masturbated over him, Marco would probably die from second-hand embarrassment. 

He'll shower and change the sheets. Hopefully Marco doesn't seem suspicious of him.


End file.
